Little Angel
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: A little girl is found in her closet, after her whole family has been murdered. Rossi grows attached to her. But what happens when the unsub Discovers that he left a witness behind?
1. Chapter 1

Three families had been murdered. They all had four family members. A father, a mother, a son, and a daughter. The perfect American family.

The unsub always killed during the weekend. He always waited a week before killing again, and he always killed in the master bedroom.

When the team got to the third house it had been untouched. The bodies had been removed,but other than that they were the first ones to set foot on the property.

Hotch was in the boy's room, Morgan was in the master bedroom, and Rossi was in the girl's room. The first thing that Rossi saw was that the girl's room had two beds. Only four bodies had been found. The unsub had never attacked a family of five.

Rossi then heard a muffled cry coming from the closet. He opened the door, and found a young girl hiding.

"Sweetheart,"he said softly,"it's okay. Your safe now. I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl just inched away from him. Rossi wanted to run outside, and get JJ, who was talking with the neighbors to see if someone saw something, but he did know if the child would stay put.

"My name is David Rossi. Can you tell me what your name is?"

The girl's eyes widened,"you're David Rossi? Like the writer?"

"Yes I'm the writer,"he said cautiously,"are you a fan of mine?"

It wasn't every day that a child recognized his name.

"No, I'm not,"she admitted,"but my sister is. She has all of your books she wants to be a profiler when she grows up."

Rossi turned around and saw that all of his books were indeed on the shelf. He winced when he realized that she was speaking in present tense.

The girl didn't know that her family was dead.

"You still haven't told me your name,"he said trying to avoid any questions.

"I'm Katie Henkouse."

"Well, Katie, let's get you out of here."

He picked her up, and she held onto him like he was the only tangible thing in the world. This girl was terrified.

When Rossi made it downstairs the team was in the kitchen talking to JJ.

"One of the neighbors I talked to was a reporter. He called his boss as soon as I left. He told me that an interview with the BAU would get him a promotion. It was like he didn't even care about the family."

She looked up and saw Rossi carrying Katie, who had fallen asleep in his arms. It hadn't been a very long walk, but she was exhausted.

"Who's this?"JJ said, forgetting the issue at hand.

"She's Katie Henkouse,"Hotch answered for him,"she's seven years old, she spent the week at a summer camp, which she got back from today. Her body was never found."

"Well, now we know why,"Rossi said.

Then noise began to grow outside of the house. JJ opened the curtains just enough to look outside.

"Damn,"she said under her breath.

"What's wrong?"Morgan asked.

"The house is surrounded with reporters. They all want to know about the murders."

"We can't let them know about Katie,"Hotch said," there's no telling what the unsub will do if he knows he left a witness."

" I can handle the press," JJ offered," you three get her out of here."

Before anyone could object JJ was out the door, speaking with the multitude of reporters.

Hotch took of his jacket, and handed it to Rossi.

"Put this over her face incase someone's hiding in the back yard."

Rossi put the Jacket over Katie, which caused her to wake up.

"Where's my mom?"she asked sleepily.

"Don't worry about that right now,"Rossi said cautiously," we're going to get you out of here, then we can talk about your family."

Hotch opened the door, and walked out first, then Rossi,then Morgan. They quickly ran outside,and went straight to the car. Hotch drove around to the front,and stopped for JJ to get in. she saw them, and got away from the mob. She sat in the back seat, and they drove away.

"Is she okay?"JJ asked.

"I think so,but we should get her to the hospital to make sure."

Rossi was trying to avoid telling Katie about her family for as long as possible,but he was afraid that would be sooner than he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid, and Lewis were already at the hospital, when the rest of the team arrived. They were there with the ME to see if there was anything different with these bodies. Rossi held onto Katie, until child, and family services came.

"Hi,"the social worker said,"I was sent for a little girl. Is this Katie?"

The woman tried to **take** Katie from Rossi's arms, but she immediately regretted doing so when she began to scream bloody murder.

"No! No! Don't take me away!"then she looked up at Rossi,"don't leave me!"

"It's okay. It's okay,"he repeated over and over.

Then he addressed the social worker,"Is it okay if I hold onto her for a little longer?"

The social worker gave him a kind, understanding smile,"of course."

Then a doctor came into the room,"Katie Henkouse?"

"I've got her,"Rossi said.

"Great, come with me,"she said.

Rossi followed the pediatrician into a hospital room, and then put Katie on the edge of the bed.

"Katie,"he said," this doctor is going to make sure you're not hurt. I need you to be really brave,and hold still while she's with you. Okay?"

"Are you going to leave me here?"she said nervously.

"No sweetheart, I'm going to stay right here the whole time,"he said while sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Okay,"the doctor said,"are you ready?"

"I'm ready,"Katie said,"is is going to hurt?"

"Only a little bit, "The doctor informed her.

Rossi scooted his chair closer,"do you want to hold my hand if it does?"

Katie nodded, and Rossi gently picked up her hand.

The tests went fine until the doctor had to get blood from her.

Katie flinched when she saw the needle. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her whole body tensed up, and her grip on Rossi's hand tightened.

"It's okay,"Rossi soothed,"it will be over in a few seconds."

The needle went into her arm, and she screamed a little.

When it was over she opened her eyes, relaxed her body,and exhaled.

The doctor smiled,"I'm done checking on you honey. I'll go get your blood tested,and you two can talk for a little bit."

"Thank you,"Rossi said.

When the two were alone Rossi looked at Katie who was rubbing at the band aid on her arm.

"Katie,"he said," i want you to tell me everything that happened today, starting when you got back from camp."

"When I got off the bus, my whole family was there. They took me to our favorite resturant and then we all went home. My sister, and I went into our room. I was drawing, and she was reading one of your books. Sh was next to the window, and she saw a man pull up in our driveway. She had seen the news, and she knew what had been going on lately. She wouldn't tell me. All she said was to get in the closet, and not make a sound. Then she went downstairs to warn my parents, and my brother, but she never came back. What happened to my family? Why aren't they here?"

Rossi sighed, and considered lying to her for a nano second, but it would be unfair to lie to her after she had grown to trust him.

"Sweetheart,"he said sadly,"the man who broke into your house killed your entire family. They all died trying to protect you."

Katie's eyes welled up with tears. She turned away from him.

"No it's not true,"she said," you're lying. You're wrong!"

Rossi didn't know what to say. He hated thathe had to tell her what had happened, and he hated even more that she had to go through this.

"I'm sorry, honey. I wish I was."

A few seconds later Hotch, and JJ ran into the room.

"You need to see this,"Hotch said,"JJ will stay with Katie."

"Katie,"Rossi said,"I need to go for a few minutes, but I'll be right back. My friend JJ can stay with you. Alright?"

Katie looked up, and nodded slightly. Rossi patted her on the back, and got up.

"What do you need?"Rossi said.

"You need to see the news,"Hotch replied.

When they got to the waiting room the TV was showing a picture of Rossi carrying Katie.

The news anchor was talking about the survivor, while the team was struggling to understand how anyone could be so stupid. They had just put Katie's life at risk.

Author's note

Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to tell you all that I'm starting a role play, and anyone is welcome to join. It's called Criminal minds role play.(I know it's not very original, but I was acting on impulse.) I would love to have somebody join. Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviewing. Have a good day:)


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan, and Lewis went to the office of the reporter to get them to quit showing the picture. The reporter that lived next door to the Bensons had given away her name, and age. He had even gone online, and found a picture that her mom had posted online.

"How could anyone be so stupid?"Morgan said,"by showing that girl's picture you may have put her life in danger. You need to get her picture off of your website, your news broadcast, and anywhere else it might be."

"Look, agent,"said the executive,"No one respects what you Feds do more than me, but what you're trying to do is called censorship."

"No,"argued Lewis,"what us Feds are trying to do is protect a little girl. And by showing the world that she is still alive you've informed a killer that he left a whitness. Take down the picture or we will arrest you for obstruction of justice."

The man's eyes went wide,"okay okay. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The team had gotten Katie to the police station. There was a room there with bunk beds in case a detective had to pull an all nighter. They had convinced the social worker that Katie would be safe with them. The team had made sure there was an armed officer in front of the door at all times.

"Katie said that her family had a favorite restaurant,"Rossi said,"I'll ask her which one it was when she wakes up, but in the meantime we should ask Garcia to look up restaurants that the families went to, and see if there's a connection."

All of their phones went off simultaneously. Everyone checked, to see the picture of Katie,and a text.

 _All the protection in the world can't save her now. I'm not going to let this one mistake ruin my plan. It was a foolish mistake. I will admit that, but it does not mean the end._

Rossi ran back to the room, to see an empty bed, and an officer running back to the door.

"Why on Earth would you leave your post, when it is your job to protect a little girl?!"Rossi asked.

"I was only gone for a minute,"the officer said, trying to defend himself,"I had to use the restroom."

"Then you get another officer to watch the door for you. You do not leave a defenseless child unattended,"Rossi said the statement as if he was talking to a child.

The rest of the team ran outside, but when they got there there was no sign that a kidnapping had taken place. When they got back inside Morgan and Lewis had returned.

"Rossi filled us in on what happened,"Morgan said,"we got the same text as all of you."

* * *

Katie woke up, and gasped, as she felt herself moving. She realized that she was in the trunk of a car. Her kidnapper had decided not to restrain her in anyway. She tried to hit the roof, but soon realized that her efforts were in vein. She attempted to kick out one of the tail lights, but she still couldn't use that to escape. Katie eventually gave up. She noticed that she had begun to cry.

A few hours later the car stopped. The engine was turned off, and footsteps could be heard coming closer. The trunk opened, to reveal a man holding a knife.

"Go ahead. Try to run. Try to fight me. I'd love to see how far you get,"he said.

Katie inched away from him,"Please let me go. I won't tell."

"Sweetheart,"the man said,"I'm not going to hurt you if you do what I say."

Katie was lifted up, and carried into a house. She was taken into a bedroom, placed on the bed, and then the man left her, after locking the door. There were toys, and dolls, and candy everywhere. If it wasn't for the fear she was feeling at the time Katie would have probably enjoyed being there. A voice began to fill the room.

"If you behave, I'll let you leave the room. I'm going to make you breakfast tomorrow, and we can talk."


	4. Chapter 4

When the door opened, Katie sat up straight. The man who had kidnapped her walked in with a plate of waffles.

"Good morning, sunshine,"he said,"I hope you like waffles."

Katie took the plate from him, and said,"thank you for making me breakfast."

Her sister had taught her about sadists. She knew that the minute she showed him fear was the minute he would kill her.

"You're welcome darling,"he said,"eat up, we have a big day ahead of us."

He walked out, while whistling a tune.

Katie pondered wether she should eat the waffles or not. On one hand, she needed to eat, so that she could have energy. On the other hand, he may have poisoned the waffles, or put sedatives in them.

"Katie,"came a voice over the speaker,"children who do not eat what has been put in front of them,must be punished."

Katie didn't know what "punishment" he had in mind, and she didn't want to find out. She ate every bite of her breakfast.

"That's a good girl,"he said,"now go into the closet, and pick out something to wear."

Katie went in the closet, and picked out a pink T-shirt, and jeans.

"Get dressed,"he commanded,"I'll turn the camera off for a few minutes."

Katie watched the light go out on the camera. She quickly got dressed, and then waited. The red light didn't turn on. Instead, the door opened, and the man walked in.

"Put on your shoes. We have to run a few errands."

* * *

Garcia was frustrated. The phone that had been used to send the text, was disposable, and there was no telling what that creep would do to her when they were alone together. She had no way that she could track them. Then she realized that she could check the credit card records of all the families.

She saw that each of the families went to a restaurant the Saturday before they were killed.

She called Hotch who quickly answered.

"What do have Garcia?"

"All the families went to a family geared restaurant the week that they were killed,and Katie's family went the Saturday that she was at camp."

"That would explain why the unsub thought they were a family of four,"Hotch said,"good work, Garcia. Send the address to Reid, and Lewis. They're the only two agents that Katie hasn't met yet. If she recognizes one of us she could accidentally blow our cover, by smiling, or relaxing."

Garcia sent the coordinates to the two agents, and then sighed when she realized she had done all she could do.

* * *

Reid, and Lewis had decided that it was best to be seated at a table, and act like all was well. If they went in, and started searching for her, then they were potentially putting her, and everyone else in the restaurant in danger, if they were there.

They looked around the small building, but there was no sign of Katie. They were seated at a booth that gave Reid a good view of the door. They each got coffee, and Reid made sure that he never took his eyes off the door.

Two hours later, they were about to give up, but then a man, and a girl in a baseball cap walked in. The girl was Katie. She, and the man were seated, at a table near them. When the waitress took their drink orders, Reid called her over.

He quickly showed his credentials, and then put them away.

"What drinks did they order?"he asked.

The waitress looked at Reid like he was crazy,"Coffee, and a soda for the girl, why?"

"When you bring their drinks, spill the coffee on him, make it look like an accident, and offer to take him to the back, and get him some ice."

"Won't that burn him?"

"Ma'am,"Lewis said,"that man has killed three families, and he kidnapped that girl over there."

"Okay,"she said,"I'll go get the coffee."

A few minutes later, the waitress came out of the kitchen with, a glass of soda, and a cup of coffee. She pretended to trip over a seat, and sent the drinks flying the coffee landed in the man's lap, and the soda landed on the floor,

"Dammit!"the man roared,"how stupid are you?"


End file.
